For a radar apparatus installed in a ship, etc., it is important to enhance resolution for visibility, target-tracking, etc. The resolution can be enhanced in terms of azimuth direction and distance direction. For the azimuth direction, there is a method of narrowing a beam width by increasing the size of an antenna or the frequency of a radar transmission wave, etc. For the distance direction, there is a method of narrowing a pulse width by widening a bandwidth of the radar transmission wave (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).